Punishing Rachel Berry
by Becca-Mae
Summary: Written for a Glee Kink meme. Rachel teases Will during class, and afterwards he punishes her. Smutty goodness. Schue/Rachel pairing. FOR MATURE 18 READERS ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for a prompt in the Glee_kink_meme on LJ. Rachel teasing Schue in class, Schue punishing her afterwards**

**Ok, my first fanfiction EVER, as I usually just read them, but this prompt had me blushing so much that it had to be filled! So bear with me while I get the hang of it. lol.**

* * *

Rachel Berry loved getting under his skin. She knew exactly what buttons to push, and how hard. So when their little game of flirting candidly became the norm, she knew she would have to take it up to the next level. And she had the perfect plan in place. Will Schuester wouldn't know what hit him.

She walked into Glee that day like it was any other, looking Mr. Schue straight in the eye and smirking a bit, until she found a seat in the back. Schue looked at her with questioning eyes now, as she always was up front, near him. He was a bit put off by it, but decided to go on with Glee.

"Guys, today is a little different, I actually want each of you to think of a song you could perform, on the spot. Doesn't have to have dancing, or anything dramatic, I just want some new ideas for song choices when we compete at Regionals."

The entire room started buzzing, around, mostly with Kurt and Mercedes discussing what songs they should choose. Rachel didn't have to think twice. She'd been working on different songs for years now, it was only choosing which one she'd like to showcase. She quickly decided on "Mama Who Bore Me," from one of her favorite Broadway shows, _Spring Awakening. She_ wasn't worried about it, because right now, she had bigger fish to fry.

Catching Schue's eye, Rachel uncrossed her long, lean legs and widened them a bit, showing off that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her short skirt. Schue's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

_Just wait, I'll give you something to look at,_ Rachel thought, as she bit her lip provocatively.

Glancing around, she made sure no one was looking, and since she was in the corner, she'd be able to see them before they saw her. Slowly moving her hands to her thighs and one under her skirt, Rachel started to play with her clit, as Will tried not to stare (but TOTALLY failing) from behind the piano, where he was grading Spanish papers.

_She's trying to kill me, I swear,_ Will thought.

Rachel decided to up the ante a bit more and fully finger herself using her right hand. Looking him directly in the eye, she made a pass up her slit and inserted her index finger. Once she started moving it, she made no attempt to hide from him that she was enjoying herself, even smirking a bit. After a few moments, she added a second finger, and had to bite her lip harshly just to keep from moaning.

Finally, Will could take no more. Getting up, he announced, "On second thought guys, you can work on this tonight, that way you have more time to prepare. You can leave early, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Rachel's head whipped up as she promptly stopped and pulled her fingers out and straightened her skirt. As promiscuous as she liked to be with Will, she had a reputation to protect (or salvage), and didn't want anyone to find out.

Sighing, Rachel packed up her things slowly and decided to just call her dads to pick her up. Pulling out her cell phone, she didn't realize Will walk up behind her.

Looking around and making sure everyone was gone, he pressed his hips into hers, and whispered, "Rachel. You're staying late. You need to be reprimanded for your behavior."

Rachel jumped at the contact, but just turned around and smirked when she heard him whisper.

Looking back at him with her most innocent expression and wide eyes she said, "Why Mr. Schuester? Did I do something inappropriate? I can assure you, I am a very scrupulous person, and will immediately rectify the situation."

She played her role so well, she could have been talking to Figgins after being late, and it would still fly. Only the dancing in her eyes gave away that she was playing her game with him.

"You know damn well what you did, Rachel," he said, grinding his hips into her, as his hands now rested at her waist, toying with her skirt.

"Well, then I assume it's only fair to put in my place then. You'll have to punish me accordingly," she said, a full out smile coming into view. She then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I've been a very naughty girl too. Will you show me the error of my ways?"

He abruptly grunted, and broke away from Rachel. Before she could realize what she did wrong, he was already on his way back from locking the door. Smashing his lips into hers, he gripped her entire body and pulled it closer to his. She opened her mouth wider to him, and their tongues battled for dominance. Finally, giving in, Rachel let him take control as he broke away.

"Rachel, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. A long, hard, and sometimes painful one." He moved his lips to her down, and started kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder.

Rachel's ministrations earlier had gotten her aroused, but after those words alone she felt her entire core get wet.

"Oh Yes, Mr. Schuester. Punish me. I need to be punished."

"Get on your knees." Rachel quickly obliged, all to happy to have these things progressing nicely. "Now, take off my belt, and pull my pants and boxers down."

As Rachel fought with his belt buckle, he put his hands in her hair, and waited. Finally, as it came undone, she hurriedly took off his pants and boxers in one whole sloop, only to be assaulted by his not so small member, which was now in her face.

"Take hold of it Rachel, and gently stroke your hand up and down, like this," he said, taking her hand into his and gently caressing his hard, throbbing cock.

As her hand made contact with him, he had to fight back a moan, and concentrate on the task at hand. He was going to punish Rachel Berry. And the punishment hasn't even begun yet.

Rachel was curious to say the least. She'd never seen one in real life, and was astounded when she felt her hand wrap around him that it could be both extremely hard and soft at the same time. She had the urge to take him in her mouth, and had read about it enough online to know men liked it too.

She swiftly made up her mind, and moved closer to him, and lightly pushed it into her mouth, just the tip. The sound coming from him was instantaneous.

"Oh, you want it there, do you? My little Rachel. Well guess what, now it's coming." He pushed more of his length inside of her, not too rough, but didn't give her an option either. He was surprised when she opened her mouth even wider, and took more of him.

Tongue swirling around, sucking on him like an old pro, she bobbed her head up and down until she felt his entire length in her, and surprisingly, she liked it. Mr. Schue apparently agreed.

"Rachel, Ohmygod. You feel so good," he said, putting his hands back in her hair. He increased his speed, and soon, he was thrusting into her hot and oh so wet mouth.

Soon, he felt himself almost there and quickly pulled out of her mouth.

Confused, Rachel started, "Did I do someth---" and was promptly interrupted by him kissing her.

"No, Rachel. You're doing everything right. But when I come, I want to come inside that hot little pussy of yours that you were teasing me with earlier."

_Oh._ She thought, as he was quickly undressing her, pulling her argyle sweater over he now mussed hair. When he got to her bra, he stopped, and took his time, sucking on her nipples as his hands moved down to her skirt.

"Ooooooh, Mr. Schue. Don't stop, that feels so good." Finally, when she was fully undressed, as she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and had forgone her usual knee socks, Will stopped.

"Go sit on the piano, Rachel." She did, while he followed close behind. When she was fully on the piano, he leaned into kiss her and said, "This is for earlier," as he quickly inserted a finger into her, his thumb playing with her mound.

Working his finger in and out of her tight opening, she couldn't contain her moans anymore.

"Oh… Mr. Schue… feels soo good. Ohmygod." All in-between incoherent moans. For once, Will was glad this room was soundproofed. He'd have a really hard time explaining what those beautiful noises were doing coming out of Rachel and him in a school building.

Going faster, her hips started bucking against his hand, as he went back to kissing her nipples. She was in heaven. His lean, but muscular body next to hers, those wonderful hands working her in the best ways, she finally understood the term, hurt so good. He was not being gentle as he finger fucked her.

Not one, not two, but three fingers inside her, all wiggling around, all thrusting in and out, while his thumb still played.

Finally he withdrew two of the fingers, all except his index one and curled it up in a come hither motion, finding that perfect spot her heard about, but could never find. And withdrew and hit it again, and again, and again. She screamed out his name, coming undone, walls clenching around his little fingers.

"OHMYGOD, I'm coming!" was barely discernable as she bucked wildly, her climax reaching the top. He kept going, kept pressing her buttons, until finally she came down from her high.

Finally, withdrawing his fingers from her, he laid a kiss on her lips.

"Best. Punishment. Ever." Was all she whispered.

"Rachel, we've only just begun." Not so secretly, she was already getting ready for round two.

* * *

**Okay guys, tell me what you think! Too mature, not enough smut, make it move faster, slower. Really, as long as you give me suggestions, I'll always try to improve my writing !Hopefully there will be at least another part, the really good stuff, but not 100% sure yet. This might be a bit too mature for FF. Let me know. :) Tell me what you think! And What you liked, what you didn't. I'm all about the improvement. :)**

**Also, I am an editor, but I never edit my own stuff, because I tend to miss things. So, if you spot any big mistakes (bigger than typos, people) let me know and I'll be sure to fix them! :D**


	2. Author's Update

Okay guys, dun dun dun…..

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I know it's been like a couple months now. Anyway, this is me telling you all that your wait is soon over! I'm working on chapters 2 and 3 now. I had meant to do them before, but school, work, and just life in general got in the way. Hope I didn't lose all of you while I was gone!

So just hold tight and I'll hopefully ****fingers crossed**** get this done soon an upload it here!


End file.
